Since their early development in the 1950's and 1960's, the use of computer networks for communication and sharing of information (or content) between multiple computers has become increasingly popular and diverse. In many modern businesses and organizations, computers are interconnected in a closed architecture, or intranet, to allow communication between defined computers within the business or organization. Open, public-access networks, typically referred to as internets, on the other hand, allow access to any computer that logs on (or otherwise connects) to the network. The largest open network is the Internet, which is composed of a large number of computers interconnected through internets, intranets or individually, enabling computer users to share vast amounts of on-line information and resources.
Information (or content) is generally transferred between computers on the network as files, which may contain data corresponding to, for example, text, photographs, graphics, video and/or audio. A set of protocols, standards and programs, referred to as the World Wide Web (WWW), was developed in the 1980's to govern the manner in which multimedia files are created and displayed on the Internet. The Internet and WWW provide a practical manner for on-line end users, for example, students, professionals and businessmen; to access a large, and increasing volume of information for purposes, such as, research, education and marketing of goods and services.
Users, on user computers, access the Internet and the WWW through host Internet providers, including, but not limited to, private Internet providers, for example, Netcom, or on-line providers, for example, America On-Line, or Prodigy. To access and view the desired information, users utilize browser, a computer program which enables the user to view information or files communicated over the WWW. Example browsers include, but are not limited to Microsoft Corporation's INTERNET EXPLORER, or those sold under the trademarks NETSCAPE NAVIGATOR, IBM EXPLORER and NSCA MOSAIC.
The Internet is based on a client/server architecture scheme, wherein some computers, such as user computers requesting or obtaining information, act as clients, and other computers, such as the computers which contain (or otherwise provide access to) the requested information, act as a servers. Both the browsers and the servers typically utilize a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) to communicate with each other and the WWW. Users who are operating a browser request information, or data content, from the server through HTTP. The server responds and provides the content to the browser, barring any restrictions, through HTTP. The browser, in turn, provides the requested information to the user.
HTTP allows access to files using Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), where HTML is a standard page description language. Typically, pages of content, or web sites, which a user may access on the WWW, are written in HTML. HTML defines a document format for these pages and further allows links to be specified to and from these pages to other servers and files. Links are programming features included in a content page and, upon activation, direct other content, such as a further page or web site, to the user computer. Links may include, for example, indicia displayed as part of the content page and may be activated by the user, such as through a mouse button, keyboard or other user-input device. Thus, pages on web sites may include links which, in effect, direct the movement of users to other sites, content locations or pages and allow users to quickly jump from page-to-page or site-to-site. In addition, browsers typically include programming functions that allow a user to jump, for example, back or forward through pages or sites that the user had previously accessed, or to favorite sites, home pages or the like.
While the ability to quickly move from one page or site to another has significant advantages in many contexts, it can be difficult to obtain a user's attention for sufficient time to, for example, provide the user with important information. Indeed, other than a link to an additional page of information, a typical web site operator may not be able to effectively direct the information accessed by a user such that a user's attention can be directed to particular information considered to be important by the web site operator, for example, warning, health or safety information, advertising or promotional information, political or governmental information or the like. Indeed, conventional links are ineffective in that the user can quickly effectively jump to another page or site before obtaining or viewing the information at the linked page, by merely activating a browser function, for example, to return them to the page originating the link, or to access a new site altogether. Thus, a need in the industry exists to allow a provider of information to direct the content accessed by an end user, even if for a short time, so that predetermined information can be presented to the user.